


soft core

by brandywine421



Series: soft [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: It takes a week of practice before Spot concedes to wearing the tiny harness and leash required to pass her off as a service animal. Matt hates taking her out of the apartment, he's admitted openly that he would change his opinion on killing if his cat was involved.But it's Wednesday and Matt tore six of his fingernails trying to grab the brick instead of face-planting on the sidewalk on Tuesday. Spider-Man got extra credit for that particular save and he made the kid a promise.Spot's settled in her regular spot on his shoulders, behaved enough in the short ride to the salon to lure him into a false sense of peace before he faces the room full of vigilante-adjacent friends and allies. It's almost worse than Marci's network but Spider-Man is a kid and his aunt is just trying her best. They're all just trying their best."Mew.""You're right," Matt sighs and climbs out of the cab after swiping his card. He forces himself not to map the heartbeats before he goes inside. He faces courtrooms with more people on a daily basis - he can do this.





	soft core

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore more about Matt handling his mental health and the 'network' of vigilantes he's sort of involved with now. Depression doesn't always have a trigger, it's just a part of life for some of us. Let's have some soft-core friend fluff, shall we?
> 
> Directly follows previous installments - the Matt/Claire is minor thus far, yes, they're dating and fluffy and soft but their relationship isn't a major plot point here, just background for now.

It takes a week of practice before Spot concedes to wearing the tiny harness and leash required to pass her off as a service animal. Matt hates taking her out of the apartment, he's admitted openly that he would change his opinion on killing if his cat was involved.

But it's Wednesday and Matt tore six of his fingernails trying to grab the brick instead of face-planting on the sidewalk on Tuesday. Spider-Man got extra credit for that particular save and he made the kid a promise.

It's colder than he expects when he makes it into the cab.

Spot's settled in her regular spot on his shoulders, behaved enough in the short ride to the salon to lure him into a false sense of peace before he faces the room full of vigilante-adjacent friends and allies. Spot's a distraction as well as his focus.

It's almost worse than Marci's network but Spider-Man is a goddamn kid and his aunt is just trying her fucking best. They're all just trying their best.

"Mew."

"You're right," Matt sighs and climbs out of the cab after swiping his card. He forces himself not to map the heartbeats before he goes inside. He faces courtrooms with more people on a daily basis - he can do this.

Walter meets him at the door and coos at Spot appropriately before allowing them inside. "Got a nice turnout but not a lot of work for us - but the kid told us about your hands - "

"After, I don't know who's all here."

"Cameras are out for three blocks and there's a silent frequency that you can't even hear fucking up all recording devices in the building," Walter adds. "Perfect timing, though, we're plotting our next parade float and those French bitches from Shoe Hell tapped our phones last year."

"I may have overheard Colette mention steampunk in passing when I was shopping with Karen," Matt says and Walter makes a delighted sound.

"Oh, your baby's having caviar for dinner when I'm doing your nails. Now go entertain your guests before they start talking among themselves."

He knows most of the people. May, Peter, Trish is a surprise, Frank and two kids he's met in passing, Sarah - the mother and a couple of older kids that he assumes belong to Peter due to proximity. Jessica's in the room, away from Trish but her presence is a balm over his nerves.

"Someone asked me for advice but let's make it clear that I'm no expert. Experience does not equal expertise, okay? Ask anyone who's known me longer than a few weeks and they'll be sure to tell you that I'm actually pretty shit at my night job." He pauses and counts Jessica and Frank giving agreeable gestures of some kind.

"There are no hard-wired rules, but - sometimes guidelines can make things easier. Plans are never useless because they imply preparation and that's necessary for some of us." He gives it a moment. "You all came here today because someone you love is at risk - on both sides, all sides. The ones risking their lives fighting bad guys and the ones waiting at home that know our names."

"So let's talk preparation," Peter urges quietly.

"Yeah, you caught their attention, _Teacher_ ," Jessica snickers.

He inhales and scans the room until he finds Spot with one of the Spider's friends and a shoelace. "I'm not always the best at using this in practice but - communication is key. I don't mean we have to tell each other everything - but if, for example, I accidentally start a turf war with the Irish mob, it would be helpful if my business partner knew that he shouldn't take any cases from Irish mobsters for a few weeks."

He leans against the table and tries to pretend like he can't feel everyone watching him. "It's different for everyone. My friends, they know if they see ninjas or - hell, hear Fisk's name even in a whisper - that they need to be on high alert." He motions to Frank. "You had military beef last year - your people should learn how soldiers talk, what the guns sound like for the kind of special ops team they send for you."

He moves his hand toward Peter. "You have big and little drama - make sure your family knows which is top priority. They might not need to know if you break up a petty theft ring, but if you're going up against someone that brings down buildings - maybe tell someone that has access to a car to come get you."

"You have to communicate so you can keep everyone safe. If I have ninjas sniffing after me, I want my friends to have their motion sensors and alarms set on their highest sensitivity. If you have robots after you, your aunt should have an EMP within her reach and know when to use it."

Jessica clears her throat. "If I've got a telepathic mind-controlled asshole after me, I'm going to have a code phrase set up with everyone I know. It's a good tip. Tell 'em enough that they know what to look out for."

"If you're here, then you know that secret identities are equal to our lives. It's not something you can drop in casual conversation, because it's not casual - it's not something you can let out when you get wasted - " He waves his hand in front of his face. "I'm shit at avoiding cameras so if I'm in the mask - I don't have a name and I cannot get caught under any circumstances. That's something that has to be fully understood by both sides, always. If we expect our support system to, well, keep supporting us, then we have to trust them with enough information to protect themselves."

"But if we don't know anything then we can't tell the bad guys anything," one of Frank's 'team' says. Zach, the boy.

"Very true, which is why you probably won't know the names of the bad guys or even the big picture - but you should know when to keep your taser by the bed or where to go if you get a coded text," Matt explains. "Uh, if you're allowed to have a taser, no idea what the age restrictions are on those."

"He can't see you raise your hand, just talk," Frank growls at someone.

"What are your thoughts about calling 9-1-1 for emergencies?" a girl asks.

"That's a good question, but it doesn't have a simple answer," Matt replies "Most of the time, cops are the good guys - but they also want to lock us in underwater prisons, so it's a judgment call. It you're dealing with dirty cops, or Feds, then you should definitely have a backup plan to 9-1-1. Core goal is always - resolve the situation and get out before the cops get there - "

Frank picks up. "He needs to keep his mask on - always - and not leave DNA all over his rescue scenes."

"The web doesn't come out of him. He's not actually a spider," the girl replies.

"I think what he means is that some of us are convicted felons and have our DNA on file with the police, so I shouldn't call the cops until I've made sure the place is clean of hair and prints - people without felonies need different safety measures," Trish says in a much kinder voice than Frank. "Your friend's got bigger problems - we get caught, we go to lockup - he has Avengers connections so he might not be so lucky."

Matt snaps his fingers and the group goes quiet. "Those are all valid points, but we're veering a little too close to getting in each others' business and that's not what we're here for. This meeting's for the support teams so you'll be able to discuss it privately later."

"Do you call 9-1-1?" the same girl called out.

" _Sorry, she's stuck on it because of an argument we had on the way here_ ," Peter says under his breath. Matt appreciates the note, and the privacy offered by the kid knowing he'd hear the confession.

He considers the best way to answer but Jessica beats him to it, moving to sit beside Trish. "I'd bet money he's never dialed 9-1-1 from his phone, but I think it's too broad of a question. Usually I'm working a case solo and I know what I'm doing - so I'm not going to call the cops until I've taken out the perp. You're support team, you should call 9-1-1 at the first sight of a gun - but if your friend's on scene in a suit - "

"Then I don't call 9-1-1 until he gives me the signal," May nods. "If we call them too soon then the first responders will be in danger."

"If hostages are involved, Devil usually gets them loose and tells them to call 9-1-1 so they can't track anything back to him," Jessica adds. "Grumpy Cat over there usually has the police shooting at him so there's no reason he's going to call them - "

Frank grumbles. "I'll call in a tip from a payphone if I'm leaving a body."

He starts to interrupt with another TMI warning but all the juveniles in the room start to giggle.

"Good luck finding a payphone, Mr. C, but I think we get the point," Peter says finally.

 

* * *

 

"I don't know if that girl's a good influence on Leo," Frank grumbles, taking a seat beside Sarah at the manicure station where Walter's clucking over Matt's soaking nails.

"Why, because she's pro-gun control?" Sarah snickers. She pat's Matt's arm. "Thank you for this, support groups haven't helped as much as the counselors promised."

May approaches with Spot purring happily on her shoulder, gently lowering her arm so he can have his kitten scarf back. "Agreed. Thank you for making me feel a little less helpless." She turns her attention to Frank. "And you - I need to discuss at least one private tutoring session with Spider-Man. If SWAT's outside, he'll be fine, but Seal Team 6 or whoever's hunting Captain America turns up on the block - he needs to know the difference."

Sarah laughs. "Yeah, I liked how you said we should learn the different sounds of gunfire - but we can maybe just learn what the guns and uniforms look like."

Matt shrugs. "Whatever works. He's got tech in his suit, Frank's got a comm link to a guy watching cameras and I know what they sound like - but the rest of you guys - " Spot kneads her paws into his shoulder. "You should never feel helpless."

"Everyone's getting tasers for Christmas, then?" Walter breaks the tension and Matt shudders.

"Devil hates the sound of those things, can't believe he even brought it up," Frank says, soft, and Matt wonders what kind of vibes he's putting off right now.

"I'm still figuring out the work-life balance thing. I don't know if I'm having a bad day or just tired," he admits.

"Mew."

"Right," Matt nods in agreement with Spot and someone pets his hair. He hopes today won't bite him on the ass later.

 

* * *

 

Luke looks up from his tablet, popping out his earbuds when he sees Matt standing by the window with his head tilted toward the glass. The apartment's extra warm from a heating upgrade Foggy conveniently hassled into his part of the rent.

Matt's boundaries vary like the weather but he's been staying here three weeks and he's learning where the lines turn into tripwires. Luke's pretty sure they're friends now so he considers his best approach. "Hey."

Matt acknowledges him with a nod and Luke counts it as a win and pushes himself to his feet. "You all right?"

"I don't know," he replies after a beat. "I think I'm having a moment."

 _Huh_. "Is there protocol?"

"Cat?"

Luke glances at the napping kitten at the end of Matt's bed. Well within his senses. "She's about three feet to your left."

Spot raises her head and yawns. " _Maio_?"

"Oh," Matt whispers.

He goes into the room, making sure to step loudly and Matt doesn't flinch when he takes his elbow. "You're stuck. What do you need?"

"I need to hit something," he murmurs. "My gym is closed. It's cold."

Luke's seen Matt slow burn with rage and quick-fire with blind anger so he considers it progress that he's trying to channel his undefined anger into a safer outlet. "You want to use the punching bag in the hall?"

"That's Jessica's, it hurts my knuckles," Matt replies.

He pauses to consider why Matt would hang a heavy bag that he can't use in his apartment before shaking off the thought. "I'll make a call, I know Colleen keeps some backup equipment in her back room."

Matt's lips turn down. "She's busy tonight and it's - cold."

"Come on, why don't you make some not-cold coffee and show off your barista skills while I find something for you to punch - that's not me," Luke adds, gently steering him out of the bedroom. "Where's your phone?"

"I don't know," Matt murmurs. "Charger? I think I'm having a - blip."

"Figured that out, buddy. Coffee, you can do that right?"

"Sure," he replies blankly and shuffles into his kitchen.

He knows Claire's on shift tonight and isn't due until breakfast. And Matt's not on the streets or injured so he doesn't think he would appreciate bothering her for a 'blip'. Luke can totally handle this - but he isn't as experienced or prepared as other people on his speed-dial.

Jessica replies to his text within seconds and Matt tilts his head curiously at him, slightly more aware with the practiced routine of loading the overcomplicated espresso machine. "Jess says Frank has your bag in his truck, she's not busy."

"Oh. He offered to fix it. I forgot," Matt sighs. "I thought she - "

Luke taps his knuckles on the counter. "You do get that you're like each other's sponsors at this point, right?" He reads off the next text message so Matt can appreciate it: " _I've been texting that fucker since five_."

"I should find my phone," Matt says but Luke heads him off.

"Nope - you're on coffee, I have to move your furniture for sparring since I'm not allowed to make my own drink," Luke says.

Matt returns his attention to the kitchen without argument.

Now Luke's worried. He reconsiders his decision not to call Claire but he finds Matt's phone on the charger - silenced, of course - because Matt can normally pick up the vibration if he doesn't want his texts read aloud. Doesn't seem like he's viewed anything for hours.

The loud jingle of keys in the lock brings Spot scampering into the room but Matt doesn't look away from his work when Jessica stomps inside with a punching bag on her shoulder.

"Hey. What's with the radio silence?" She drops the bag by the door and follows Luke's nod to the kitchen. "Oh. Blip?"

He greets Frank, warily as always, and appreciates that he locks the door but he doesn't appreciate the large German Shepherd he brings with him.

The dog seems to know Spot and greets her with a wagging tail and playful yips, careful not to leave Frank's side.

"He knows the rules," Frank grunts and the dog sits obediently by the door, still wagging his tail eagerly.

Luke gives him a few pets for luck and works with Frank to hang the bag and clear a space that Matt will recognize even with the relocated furniture.

Jessica tucks Matt into her arms, murmuring urgently into his ear. He's not sure if it's a good sign or a bad sign that Matt doesn't pull away.

"You box?" Frank asks him, sizing him up.

"Not unless you want to break fingers when you land a punch," Luke snorts.

Jessica has her hands over Matt's ears when he looks again and he's half-curled against her chest. "The goddamn weather's triggering him. The building's shifting with the cold, he's all out of whack," she announces.

"Not hearing voices," Matt says and Frank relaxes a tic, shrugging when Luke raises a questioning eyebrow. "Just off my game."

"Not your night to run the streets, is it? Trish would be pretty peeved if you interrupted her first ride-along with Danny," Jessica says, taking her hands from his ears but not moving away.

"They're doing that now?" Luke asks. He's been so caught up in untangling his own accidental crime ring that he hasn't been paying much attention to the 'network' that's either canceled or humming along smoothly - depending on who you ask.

"Let the rich kids spend some time playing in the gutters, fine by me," Frank grumbles. "Both of them turned up wearing sneakers - _sneakers_!"

Luke looks down at his sneakers and then Frank's boots.

"Wait, Danny wore shoes and Trish didn't wear heals?" Matt asks, perking up. "That's great."

"I thought so, too, top marks," Jessica sighs. "Steadier now?"

Matt pauses, listening for something. "Did Frank bring Richie?" The German Shepherd barks and everyone but Matt flinches. "Hi, Richie." He crouches down and the dog trots over to greet him until Spot remembers her territory and rumbles out a yowl of protest.

Jessica shakes off the TLC remnants and hangs up her jacket with a glare at Luke. "You saw nothing."

"Part of my rent agreement is that I see nothing," Luke agrees with a shrug. "Thought he didn't like dogs."

"He needs a service pet to keep his ass in the house, not one he has to take for walks," Frank mutters. "He gave my shrink ideas with that bullshit. But Richie's a good dog and it gets me out of a pet deposit."

"I'm going to wash my hands and make coffee while I can focus. If it starts to snow, I might get tunnel vision again," Matt says suddenly, standing up.

"You'll be too busy checking the patched bag for flaws for all that," Frank says before Luke can worry about the implications. "Finish your stuff, we'll get our hands wrapped - you, too, Mr. Bulletproof - Jessica's bag can hold up to your knuckles."


End file.
